Dandelion
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Alchemy, Cooking, Crafting, Bait, Quests |energy= |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flower item. Locations This item can be gathered in the following locations: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria - 2 *Gulf of Sidra, Libya - 10 ;Asia *Bosten Lake, China - 14 *Jinsha River, China - 18 *Qaidam Basin, China - 13 *Yushu, Tibet, China - 9 *Nanda Devi, India - 10 *Sambhar Lake, India - 3 *Allah Akbar Gorge, Iran - 10 *Mount Binaud, Iran - 13 *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 8 *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan - 11 *Saryarka, Kazakhstan - 13 *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan - 3 *Singing Dunes, Mongolia - 10 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 10 *Palmyra, Syria - 6 *Archabil Gorge, Turkmenistan - 10 *Mount Arlan, Turkmenistan - 13 *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan - 11 *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan - 11 *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan - 15 ;Europe *Varska, Estonia - 10 *Kaldoaivi, Finland - 3 *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland - 23 *Lokka Reservoir, Finland - 10 *Pielinen, Finland - 23 *Calais Shore, France - 38 *Forest Of Versailles, France - 38 *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 1 *Lake Leman, France - 2 *Vezere Valley, France - 6 *Vilaine, France - 2 *Mulde, Germany - 2 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 15 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 5 *Eleusis, Greece - 19 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 8 *Temple Hill, Ireland - 37 *La Spezia, Italy - 9 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 16 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands - 3 *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 13 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 9 *Vistula, Poland - 3 *Warta, Poland - 3 *Agroal, Portugal - 14 *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal - 10 *Sagres Point, Portugal - 10 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 7 *Dunai River, Romania - 2 *Irtysh River, Russia - 23 *Okhota River, Russia - 3 *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia - 16 *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia - 13 *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain - 14 *Sella Valley, Spain - 7 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 7 *Aavasaksa, Sweden - 24 *Fibysjon, Sweden - 10 *Storsjon, Sweden - 3 *Vattern, Sweden - 10 *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 3 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 54 *Isle Of Man, UK - 9 *Nottingham, UK - 8 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 8 *Stonehenge, UK - 23 *The Cotswolds, UK - 16 *Watch Croft, UK - 13 ;North America *Alice Lake, Canada - 21 *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada - 18 *Deninu Kue, Canada - 12 *Great Bear Lake, Canada - 11 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 3 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 7 *Opasquia, Canada - 8 *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 17 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 8 *Schefferville, Canada - 12 *Torngat Mountains, Canada - 6 *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada - 18 *Ukkusiksalik, Canada - 18 *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 3 *Nuuk, Greenland - 9 *Bayas, Mexico - 13 *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico - 6 *Alligator Bend, United States - 19 *Black Hills Forest, United States - 14 *Black Rock Desert, United States - 18 *Chiricahua, United States - 6 *Clear Creek, United States - 7 *Cypress Creek, United States - 17 *Death Valley, United States - 1 *Devil's Garden, United States - 18 *Gates of the Arctic, United States - 6 *Great Salt Lake, United States - 6 *Great Smoky Mountains, United States - 67 *Guadalupe Mountains, United States - 1 *Gurdon, United States - 16 *Kodiak Island, United States - 17 *Lake o' the dalles, United States - 17 *McClusky Mountain, United States - 24 *Mendenhall Valley, United States - 34 *Mesa Verde, United States - 1 *Mount Rainier, United States - 7 *Mushroom Rock, United States - 5 *Niagra Falls, United States - 9 *Old Faithful, United States - 18 *Omak Lake, United States - 7 *Palo Duro Canyon, United States - 1 *Pelican Bay, United States - 3 *Petrified Forest, United States - 15 *Port Orange, United States - 3 *Serpent Mound, United States - 46 *Spirit Lake, United States - 7 *Wardenclyffe Tower, United States - 46 *Yamsay Mountain, United States - 24 *Emerald Bay, United States - 8 Uses Bait *Dandelion Pixie Recipes Alchemy Recipes: *Yellow Dye *Hour Potion Cooking Recipes: *Dandelion Tea Quests This item is needed in the following quests: *Afternoon Tea Category:Flowers Category:Collecting Category:Almanac Category:Monster Bait